


In Summer

by YuWU



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Red Sea Diving Resort (2019)
Genre: HE, M/M, 伪AU, 完结
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 04:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20303740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuWU/pseuds/YuWU
Summary: 帝都only无料本。





	In Summer

**Author's Note:**

> 帝都only无料本。

行李箱被扑通一声扔在地上，扬起细细碎碎的沙尘。  
戴着墨镜的旅行者手里拿了根冰棒，吸溜吸溜舔得正高兴。  
史蒂夫闻声抬起头，被苏丹夏季的当空烈日晃得眯了眯眼睛，有片刻的失神。  
小胡子男人叼着冰棒打量他，“我能住二层房间吗？”

1  
托尼也不知道自己为什么要做这个决定。  
心血来潮是不需要理由的，一个念头就足够。也许只是因为那天下午他跟佩珀为了他在例会上的再次缺席而大吵一架，气得要命的斯塔克随后离开大厦，开着车在曼哈顿一圈一圈地兜风，在被一辆漆得火红的敞篷跑车超车的那瞬间，突然下定决心要给自己放个大假。彼时他还没有确定目的地，只是想着离开这鬼地方就万事大吉，于是去神盾局找皮尔斯请假，在老狐狸乱七八糟的办公桌上看到了一本花花绿绿、格格不入的旅游宣传小册子。  
红海潜水俱乐部。  
他嗤之以鼻地拿起来翻了翻，封面设计可真难看。  
再然后他就到这儿来了。  
在一大群旅行社游客里，托尼是唯一的散客，他在喀土穆包了辆车一路吭哧吭哧地开进沙漠，路上还抛了一次锚。那个英文说得很糟糕的司机帮他把行李放下来之后就走了，按约定五天之后再回来接他，是的，沟通起来极其困难，但谢天谢地，他看得懂美刀。  
托尼站在前台登记入住信息，他在队伍的末尾，足够令他不慌不忙、毫无负担地轻挑着眉和漂亮的金发女郎闲扯皮，“甜心，给我一个二层的房间吧。”  
服务员瑞秋面无表情，“二层没有客房。”  
“怎么会？二层的视野可比一层好多了，我相信提出这种要求的客人应该不止我一个。”  
瑞秋把证件还给他，“对不起，我们的规矩是二层不放客人。”  
史蒂夫忙过了自己那摊事走过来瞧瞧，正好听见托尼和瑞秋正在为房间分配问题纠缠不清，一转脸，他看到是刚刚那个叼着冰棒的小胡子男人，墨镜被摘下来挂在胸前，冰棒已经吃尽，剩下的小木棍被他叼在嘴里，因此连张牙舞爪的不满都因为口齿不清而显得哼哼唧唧。  
“你们的服务宗旨竟然不是让客人满意吗？我可要去当地旅游局投诉你们了。”托尼半开着玩笑威胁道。其实他原本是无所谓的，只是这漂亮女人的态度惹起了他的胜负欲，反正他闲着没事干。  
一点小插曲也是旅行的趣味所在。  
史蒂夫失笑，上前去打断争吵，“先生，需要我帮你把这个扔掉吗？”  
托尼一愣，随即意识到他是在说嘴里的木棍，摆摆手拒绝，“不要，我只想要住二层的房间。”  
瑞秋一副“你看吧”的表情，翻了个白眼低头继续干自己的事去了，她知道这位难缠的客人已经把目标转向了史蒂夫。  
经营了半年零差评的模范领导在托尼半是好玩半是期待的目光里思索一瞬，最终还是点点头，说：“好，我带你去。”  
托尼挑眉反问，“那你们的规矩呢？”  
史蒂夫从墙上摘下房门牌和钥匙放进他手里，笑意温和，“我们的规矩是让客人满意。”  
行李理所当然落在史蒂夫手里。两只箱子的视觉效果都夸张得要命，与之相应的，重量甚至让史蒂夫要拎起来都不得不花些力气。箱子加两个男人的负重令木楼梯踩上去嘎吱嘎吱响，他好奇地问身后仰着头左顾右盼的客人：“先生，方便回答吗，你的箱子里装了什么？”  
托尼努一努嘴，为他的行李搬运工解惑，“左边是潜水工具，右边是……保护自己用的。”  
“保护自己？”史蒂夫回头看了他一眼，“别担心，我们会保护每一位客人。”  
托尼笑笑，显然没把他的话放在心上，“我从来不靠别人。”  
史蒂夫对他语气里的无所谓并不以为意，转过头去没再说话。古怪但有趣的家伙。  
他给托尼安排的客房就在自己隔壁，这是全旅馆视野最好的一间房，果然如他所想，推开房门，第一眼望见的就是窗帘半掩后的海面，如一抹醉人的湛蓝冰晶镶嵌在漫漫黄沙中。托尼是最挑剔的享乐高手，闭上眼甚至可以想见夜幕来临时被斜阳余晖笼罩的海面，那灿金的色泽与他箱中的战甲漂亮得如出一辙。抿一口红酒，将自己全身心地丢在这方融合了海水与沙漠的曼妙胜地，然后彻底忘掉该死的曼哈顿。  
“我的房间就在隔壁，有什么需要可以随时找我。一天当中随时都可以潜水，每天早上有瑜伽班，周末会举办沙滩晚会，早餐供应到十一点，需要房间清扫可以直接去前台约服务，顺祝愉快。”史蒂夫把箱子在行李架上放好，细细叮嘱过后体贴地打算退出房间。  
“嘿，”托尼叫住他，从钱包里掏出一沓美金，“谢谢你，好店长。”  
史蒂夫愕然，不动声色伸手挡开，妥帖地笑了笑，“店长不收小费；叫我史蒂夫。”  
“唔，托尼……波茨，”他顿了顿，把小费收回来，并没放在心上，“幸会。”  
两人简单握了个手，史蒂夫掌心干燥温暖，托尼的手却凉凉的，一触即离。  
“房间里有垃圾桶，可以扔掉的。”话题绕了个圈转了回来，他踌躇片刻，还是没法无视托尼叼在嘴里的玩意儿，那两瓣饱满水润的嘴唇实在引人注目，目光游着游着又黏上去了。  
托尼一愣，“谢谢，你真……负责——顺便问，这里有冰棒卖吗？”  
史蒂夫抱歉地笑，“对不起，没有。但楼下有汽水供应。”  
“好吧好吧，谢谢，”托尼咂咂嘴，自己也觉得索然无味，“谢谢。”  
史蒂夫微笑着退出房门。在这儿呆了将近半年，他觉得自己甚至已经完全适应了这个本来同他八竿子打不着的潜水俱乐部老板的身份，白天里潜水、瑜伽、晒日光浴，悠闲得令人无所适从，只有夜里执行任务时曾经那个在战争里持盾作战的灵魂才会重回这具躯壳。他知道皮尔斯把他支到这里的用意何在，的确，他不怀疑自己帮助难民的行为是有意义的，只是午夜梦回时总有些怅然若失。  
下楼时果然看见瑞秋抱着肘站在楼梯尽头，不满显而易见，“说好了二层楼不放客人的。”  
史蒂夫耸耸肩，“他坚持要住在二层，我没法拒绝。”  
“有什么不能拒绝的？”  
他走到吧台前上手帮她整理资料，不太高明地岔开话题，“没关系，我知道你是担心他会破坏我们的行动，我有分寸。”  
瑞秋不为所动，“我们不知道哪天晚上就要出去执行任务，更何况几乎每天夜里我们都要和总部通讯，万一被他听见了，会有麻烦的不仅是我们，你知道皮尔斯那老头的脾性。”  
“放心，放心，”史蒂夫拍拍她的肩，“我会想办法，既保护你们，也保护他。”  
他那时并没意识到这决心究竟来自何处。

2  
第二天下午托尼才起床。  
如果不是床头柜上的手机响个没完把他震醒了，他大概率是可以睡到晚餐时间的，托尼·斯塔克的假期总是这么货真价实。不用看来电显示他也知道是佩珀打来的，他迷迷糊糊翻了个身按掉，决定继续睡个回笼觉，却在把头埋在枕头底下之前听见窗口飘进来的波涛声，夹着一串笑语。  
他一下子听出了史蒂夫的声音。  
木格窗就像是天然的画框，框着蓝天白云、碧海黄沙，浪花轻柔地打在沙滩上，似乎连海水都染了快活的气息，托尼睡眼惺忪地从窗口望出去，看见史蒂夫穿着全套的潜水装备从海里走上岸，和正陪着游客打沙滩排球的金发女郎说了句什么，瑞秋把球砸到他身上，史蒂夫哈哈大笑。  
潜水服紧紧地包裹着他的身体，勾勒出紧实优美如同雕塑的线条，宽肩窄腰加上令人惊叹的比例，困意早不知道被抛到哪儿去了，托尼忍不住上下打量好几眼，他也算纵横纽约夜场这么多年，这么极品的还没见过。  
这人就天生适合在海边展示身材，最好一天到晚什么都不要穿。  
托尼吹了个口哨，冲着潜水教练嚷嚷：“早上好，史蒂夫！”  
史蒂夫闻声抬头，准确定位到二层窗口趴着的托尼，笑着挥了挥手，同样大声回应，“已经是下午了！”  
几分钟后托尼趿拉着拖鞋从楼梯上走下来，一层大厅只有史蒂夫独自坐在餐桌边写着什么，神情专注而认真。  
看到他下来，史蒂夫绽开笑容，“睡得好吗？我想应该不错。”  
“唔，床垫很软，”托尼径直走向盛着自助餐食的长桌，当然，全部空空如也，他摸了摸肚子，叹口气，“没东西吃可不太舒服。”  
“你应该告诉我你的起床时间的，这样我可以帮你留点东西吃。”  
“好吧，我的错。”托尼扁扁嘴。  
“不过来得及补救，”史蒂夫盖上笔帽把小本子收起来，站起来走向后厨，“你介意吃点热乎的吗？店长亲自做？”  
托尼完全没想到在这儿能吃到地地道道的纽约味道，史蒂夫在厨房鼓捣了半天，居然给他烤了张披萨出来，上面撒了腊肉与猪肉粒，配料的青椒在奶酪的香醇之上又加了些清爽口感，出乎意料的美味。老实讲，托尼觉得他完全可以靠这手艺在曼哈顿开家餐厅，必然门庭若市。  
“味道如何？”史蒂夫把围裙摘下来，团成一团拿在手上，走过来问他。  
托尼丝毫不注意形象地直接上手抓，“如果错过自助早餐能够得到店长特供的披萨，我愿意每天都拖到这个点儿起床。”  
史蒂夫只是笑，看着被披萨烫得话都说不利落的托尼还在坚持喋喋不休，“这味道让我想起斯……我家大厦楼下的那家披萨店，老天，我猜它在那儿已经快十年了——你是纽约人？我随便猜的，因为这披萨的风格实在太熟悉。”  
“布鲁克林。”他笑着点头。  
“哇哦，”小胡子男人怪叫，“或许我们只隔着几条街区？那你为什么会来这儿开一家潜水俱乐部？纽约不好吗？”  
史蒂夫轻描淡写，“生活所迫。”  
他们又聊了些别的，大半是托尼在说话，而且是想到哪儿说到哪儿，从他的大学专业聊到了楼下那家甜甜圈店为什么这么好吃，又聊到咖啡豆的品质与产地的联系程度，毫无章法逻辑可言，史蒂夫不时应和几句，多是毫无意义的嗯啊，有时也会追问着提出异议，并及时给大嚼特嚼的托尼递上纸巾。  
他感叹，这人可真是来度假的。  
托尼吃得心满意足，长日漫漫，他想了想，上楼抹了防晒霜，戴着墨镜躺去躺椅上打发时间。  
他一整天都没看手机，从斯塔克工业有条不紊、令人窒息的工作时间表里逃出来，没有客户，没有佩珀，他不再需要时间概念，随日光和心情决定自己的生活节奏才是最惬意的。  
过了一个钟头，按约定，史蒂夫从屋里提了两套潜水装备出来。  
托尼把墨镜推到头顶，看着史蒂夫因用力而微微隆起的手臂肌肉，又吹了吹口哨——他是真的忍不住。  
他们双双去换了衣服出来，站在沙滩上互相给对方穿装备。托尼当然不是第一次潜水，年轻的时候他几乎把这世上一切极限运动都玩了个遍，却仍然从中感受不到一丁点儿满足，只有无穷无尽的沮丧。进入MIT之后，他才明白自己的确是为物理而生的，只有与那些常人甚至看都看不懂的数据、名词在一起时才会有纯粹的快乐，不过那也得是纯粹的物理，一旦和钱和名气和武器沾上边，那快乐可就要大打折扣了。  
但史蒂夫执意要陪，他强调红海的海貌和含盐量都与一般海域不同，当然需要他这种经验丰富的人士陪同。  
托尼是傻了才会拒绝。  
他噙着一丝笑意听史蒂夫事无巨细地叮嘱着注意事项。不得不说他很享受这种关心，不是对人人艳羡的亿万富翁托尼·斯塔克，而是对一个吊儿郎当的潜水游客托尼·波茨，尤其是这关心来自于史蒂夫。这个堪称完美的男人用温和包容的语气让你不得不相信，他对你的关心与爱完全出自真心。  
红海不愧是潜水圣地之一，如史蒂夫所言，与一般海域不同的气候环境使这里的海底形貌相当特别，珊瑚与鱼群缤纷而丰富，托尼如同初次潜水般惊喜非常。浩渺的自然常令他享受的同时也深觉恐惧，他说不清为什么，那也许来自于一种对自身的无助无法言说的了解和无奈。这种情绪在2012的纽约战役时达到顶峰，并持续到现在还未消散。  
史蒂夫始终牢牢跟着他，在一回头便能看见的距离，就像他即使下一秒就要迷失在五光十色的世界里，史蒂夫也能把他拽回来。  
他几乎是完美的潜水教练，有种令托尼无比心安的魅力。  
这真是奇妙的一下午。  
很多年后托尼再次回忆起来，仍旧能清楚忆及那种恐惧与安然之间的奇异平衡。那安然是史蒂夫给予他的，是今后的人生里不可或缺的礼物。  
换过衣服再次踩在沙滩上已经是傍晚，夕阳映着海面的粼粼波光，仿佛被撒上碎金，托尼整个人被笼罩在一种壮阔的酡红里，这美让他心生波澜，最终又归于平静。  
他转头，看见了自己身边的史蒂夫。或许是他眼眸的湛蓝颜色就像来自于眼前的海域，他漂亮的金色头发被余晖照得仿佛发着光，他与眼前的一切是如此融合，像是本就一体，然后他回头，笑了，笑容在托尼眼里像被拉长成了慢动作，他不由有那么一瞬间的恍惚。  
就好像认识了很多年。托尼莫名生出了这种念头。  
上一个给他这种感觉的人是美国队长，是的，就是那位在二战中立下赫赫战功、在战争前夕坠机、沉睡冰洋七十年的美国队长，在他记忆中被父亲常常提起的英俊男人，一年前他们在神盾局中的一次行动中作为搭档相遇，就算只是一两句简单的指令，那种默契和合拍感也让他感到惊异。只是后来他们很快各奔东西，托尼再也没见过他——他无数次后悔自己当时为什么不扒下他傻了吧唧的头盔——听皮尔斯说，队长被派到别国执行任务去了。这一别就是一年。  
两个人顺着沙滩越走越远。  
默契再次先于理智一步出现，他们甚至没有对彼此说上一句话，再回过神来时，就已经离那栋小房子很远了，就像立在海天尽头，喧嚣声被完完全全抛在身后，耳边只余浪花拍岸。  
“没有客人的季节里，我有时候就会这么站在沙滩上，一整天的时间就打发过去了。”史蒂夫轻轻开口。  
托尼把脚趾浸在海水里，舒服地蜷缩起来，“那你在想些什么？”  
“意义。”他平静地回答。  
“或许听上去很荒诞，”史蒂夫继续说，神情中却没有丝毫戏谑，“相信我，如果你因为某种原因被扔到这种地方，或者再早一些，你发现某一天你从睡梦中醒来，世界已经变了样子，那些你曾经深信不疑的事物变成了不可触碰不可改变的历史，你变成了杂货店里唯一一件古董，”他对上托尼转过来的双眼，“你也会思考意义到底是什么。说老实话，我曾经妥协过，并且现在也在这么做……”  
“但你已经开始思考妥协的意义，对吗？”  
“是的，意义。一切的意义。”  
相识以来的这一天一夜，史蒂夫从来没有说过这么长的一段话。萍水相逢和默契有加令他有足够的勇气讲一切和盘托出，因为他们没有共同的过去，也必然不会有重合的将来，于是在当下讲出困惑就是一件足以令双方都感到安全和舒服的事。  
“正相反，史蒂夫，我的烦恼来自于我太明白自己在做什么，太明白这一切的意义是什么，所以我不能放下，正像你被迫着不能放下，一样。”他低头用脚趾专心地钻着沙滩，像是漫不经心地说：“或许你终于有一天会想明白意义，但是没有丝毫起色和帮助，因为你会落到我这样的地步，说到底还是逃不过。”  
史蒂夫无言以对。半晌，他忽然摇头笑笑，“你让我想起一个人。”  
“嗯？”  
“也许是朋友，也许连朋友都算不上，我们其实也才见过一面而已，我连他长什么样都不知道。但很奇怪，我就是了解他，我知道他无比清楚自己所做的是什么，却也痛恨这一切，我想他可能和我不一样，我习惯了这样的生活，他却完全不必卷进来。但他就是这样的人，他放不下。”  
托尼面对着他一步步退向海里，海水轻柔地漫过小腿，“听着挺有趣的，他是什么人？你下次如果见到他，不如劝劝他来你这里度假，去他的责任，度假万岁——”他猝不及防踩到了什么并不平整的东西，在滑倒之前，史蒂夫眼疾手快抢上前去拽他一把，却错误估计了托尼的体重而被他拖进水里，两个人就那么手拉着手双双拍进海里。  
水倒是不深，只是托尼猝不及防呛了一大口水，被史蒂夫捞起来的时候还在手忙脚乱地挣扎，“噢该死的——该死的！”  
另一只落汤鸡忍不住哈哈大笑，半跪在水里帮他抹干净脸上的水。托尼形容颇狼狈，水顺着打湿了的头发迷了眼睛，两只盛满落霞颜色的眼睛惊慌失措地眨个不停，太近了，太近了，史蒂夫看着他长长卷翘的睫毛，忽然有种想要吻上去的悸动。  
这念头吓了他一跳。  
在这里住上大半个月，美景的确会令人心旌荡漾，爱上同行的旅客是再正常不过的事，他见得多了，但他不一样，史蒂夫·罗杰斯绝不是那种泡游客的老板，更何况他心知肚明，自己哪里是什么真的潜水俱乐部的老板？  
史蒂夫骤然起身退了两步，把托尼拽起来，脸上已经换上无懈可击的笑意，温和，却疏离，“好吧，我代表这片海域向你赔罪。”  
托尼哗啦一声站起来，布料就那么贴在他身上，海水噼里啪啦掉落，让史蒂夫忍笑忍得颇为辛苦。  
托尼故意踢踢踏踏地走着，在史蒂夫身后不满地嘟囔，“太没诚意了。”  
一分钟前还下定决心跟游客划清界限洁身自好的潜水俱乐部老板还是忍不住搭腔，“那怎么才算有诚意？”  
托尼提出前一天被否定的要求，“我想吃冰激凌。”  
“这儿没有。”  
“那我就举报你们虚假宣传。”  
嚣张的游客一路走一路踢，扬了史蒂夫满屁股沙子。嘿，好翘的屁股。

3  
托尼最终还是如愿吃到了冰激凌。  
是史蒂夫用现有的食材亲手做出来的，托尼在楼上洗了澡换过衣服才下来，蹭到他身边，明晃晃地给他捣乱。他踮起脚，趴在史蒂夫肩上看他认真搅拌着奶油，一边操作一边看着边上摊开的小本子，挑挑眉毛，“哇哦，你这是什么，菜谱吗？让我看看，天呐还真是菜谱，纸质的，我的天，我上次见到它还是在父辈的厨房。”  
史蒂夫手上动作没停，像是完全没听到托尼肆无忌惮的嘲笑，只是淡定地搅拌着那坨黏糊糊的玩意儿，语气轻松，“我可不确定我这一勺下去挖到的是盐还是糖，或者你可以都试试？”  
“好吧，好吧，”托尼不满地吹了口气，举手投降，“你总是知道怎么让我闭嘴。”  
史蒂夫赞同，“我可能天生克你。”  
说得好像他们已经认识了很多很多年。  
当然最终既没有多放糖也没有多放盐，美味得恰到好处，丝滑香甜的奶油配上托尼指定的咖啡调味，满满一大碗。托尼吃到一半才想起要递给史蒂夫尝尝，满意地听到史蒂夫的推辞，“我不喜欢吃甜食。”那太好了，这样的话这碗史蒂夫亲手做的冰激凌就全是他的。  
他又挖了一大勺塞进嘴里，“跟我回纽约吧，当我的私人料理师怎么样？我给你市场价的三倍。”  
史蒂夫失笑，“你需要的只是一台冰激凌机。”  
“那怎么能一样？”托尼口齿不清地否定，“你知道的，不一样。”  
“我知道什么？”史蒂夫被淡咖色奶油中间他灵活地舔来舔去的粉红小舌尖吸引去了目光，迟疑了半秒才做出回答。  
托尼指一指他的鼻尖，“装傻，扣分！”  
夜色完完全全降临，游客大多都还停留在沙滩上，于是这间海边的小房子里只有他们两个人。大厅被昏黄却温暖的灯光笼罩着，气氛暧昧不明，托尼后来又要了点酒，史蒂夫也陪他喝了两杯，但谁都没喝醉，保持着舒服的微醺。托尼望着高脚杯里浓醇的红色液体，有点飘飘然地想，这儿可真是天堂。  
眼神游移，恰好对上那双带点灰蓝的眼眸，轮廓比平日更柔和几分，却在对视的刹那有一丝慌乱和迷茫。时间凝滞一秒，连眨眼都缓慢。  
就停在这里，还是再进一步？  
托尼很清楚自己在想什么。他爱上史蒂夫了，显而易见。在十几岁就开始的情史里，托尼从不在意这过程究竟是长是短。有些相处了几个月才能来电（托尼很难体会到这种类型，毕竟他的热情等不到回应便会很快退却），有些甚至是不到一秒的对视便让人心潮澎湃。史蒂夫毫无疑问是后者。  
“史蒂夫……”最后的发音还没来得及出口，托尼听见自己身后传来一声一模一样的叫喊，是女声。  
操你的。托尼咬牙切齿。  
瑞秋匆匆忙忙走过来，丝毫没意识到她打搅了什么，甚至都没看托尼一眼，“史蒂夫，很晚了，我们得叫游客回来了。”  
史蒂夫神色变得凝重，思索一瞬，点点头，“我知道了。”他站起来，在离开之前对托尼说，“回房间等着我。”  
我天，有戏。托尼一瞬间跟笔者想到一个地方去了。  
满脑子上床技巧的托尼在房间那张大床上翻来覆去地折腾，甚至已经想好了他要怎么让史蒂夫的那根大家伙——他没见过，但可以想象——插进它该去的地方，从哪儿开始，到哪儿结束，前戏持续多久，啧啧啧，他想象着那场面，想象着他被史蒂夫坚实的臂膀围拢着，想象着他把史蒂夫按在床上，丝毫没有想到史蒂夫会不会同意，托尼·斯塔克从来没有得不到的人。  
最终他只等来了一杯牛奶。  
操你的，史蒂夫。  
捧着一杯牛奶的史蒂夫仿佛完全没感觉到某人已经要掀翻屋顶的怨念，把玻璃杯递到托尼手里，“睡前喝一杯有助于睡眠。”  
托尼翻了个白眼，“史蒂夫叔叔，这样是不是很有哄小孩的满足感？”  
史蒂夫笑意浅淡，眼里有着不容拒绝的坚持，甚至还揉了揉他的头，“是啊，所以快点把它喝了，听话。”  
托尼趴在床上歪头盯着他。史蒂夫的手比平时凉了两三分，更何况他笑着，眼里却没半点笑意，仿佛在强压着什么情绪，像是被藏得很努力的不安……不安？他不动声色地把牛奶喝了，动了动脑袋，“喝完了。”  
史蒂夫温柔地帮他把唇边残留的牛奶擦拭干净，“晚安托尼。”  
在退出房间之前，他深深看了一眼在床上躺着玩手机的男人，然后关上了门。  
将假发套和面罩都摘下来恢复了原有面貌的红发女特工靠在墙上看着他，意有所指，“你从前出任务可从来没这么拖拖拉拉。”  
史蒂夫只笑了笑没搭腔，自顾自往前走。  
“你觉得这办法有用吗？”  
“至少在明天我们回来之前，他不会醒的。”  
“或许我们都回不来了。”娜塔莎停住脚步。  
手在门柄上停住，史蒂夫回头看了她一眼，点点头，“所以更要如此。”  
他随即推开门，门内的小桌子边围着一圈人，都在等他部署行动。这显然是个不同寻常的房间，各类通讯设备堆了满屋，还有摆了一整面墙的武器，分门别类，种类齐全。比起俱乐部老板，这些设备更像是给特工准备的，或者换句话说，这就是一个训练有素的特工的小型武器库。  
数百难民曾靠这些被转移至安全地带。  
没有人想得到，被很多人——包括托尼·斯塔克——挂念着的美国队长会在遥远的苏丹蹉跎时间。皮尔斯不把这叫做蹉跎，他冠冕堂皇地告诉史蒂夫，这是一项极其有意义的行动。史蒂夫只是摇头笑笑，意义？看见难民眼里明明白白翻滚着感激和希望的时候他也思考过这两个字，还是同一句话，他不怀疑这事件本身的意义，但他想做的又何止是屈于一隅？  
今晚是稀松平常的一次行动，一年中他们曾重复过十几次，在哪里与卡比迪碰头，走什么路线，如何躲过关卡盘查，在哪个港口把难民送走，全部都是驾轻就熟。  
这的确是再普通不过的夜晚，如果不是他们的命运并非由自己掌控的话。

4  
“只还差最后一拨人没上船。”娜塔莎直起腰来，退至岸边，目送纯黑色的救生艇离岸。去得远了，踮起脚只能看见密密麻麻的头顶，难民安静地弯着腰靠在一起，等着海水将他们推到安全的地方。  
史蒂夫通过蓝牙耳机和克林特连线，“大概还要多久能到？”  
“很快，五分钟左右。我们在等待通过最后一个关卡。”克林特语气轻松。  
“注意安全。”史蒂夫在他关掉通讯设备之前叮嘱。海浪声被黑夜无限放大，更衬出夜的静谧，他顿了顿，向前走了几步，鞋很快被海水打湿。  
他没有回头，却可以想见身后的俱乐部已经完全地沉寂下来了。他无可避免地想到托尼，灯是暗的，托尼早就进了梦乡，他希望那是个好梦，也许梦里有他爱的人。史蒂夫知道那些牛奶里的安眠药足够他安安全全地睡到第二天上午才醒来，由此，他就不必知道这些人究竟在这夜里做了什么危险的事情。如果不是因为托尼·波茨是个普通人，而自己是不知归途何在的史蒂夫·罗杰斯，他暗自遗憾，却不后悔，自己一定会用嘴唇将牛奶舔净，然后扶着他的后脑给他一个温柔绵长的吻。  
浪花起落，橡皮艇渐渐幻化成视野里小小的黑点。他听见身后有车子引擎声渐息的声音，以为是克林特带着最后的难民到了，本能地松口气，却在转身之前警觉而生硬地顿住，浑身绷得紧紧的。  
这脚步声并不属于克林特。  
“罗杰斯队长，很久不见了。”  
好吧，这的确不是一次稀松平常的行动。  
他冷静地转过身来，微微一笑，“皮尔斯部长。”  
这大概真能算得上是惊吓，本应远在神盾局总部的亚历山大·皮尔斯千里迢迢出现在这儿，显然不是来跟他叙旧情的，更何况带着身后一支荷枪实弹的特工，以及被三支枪口对准的克林特和已被控制住的难民。  
以少胜多不是难事，难的是如何保证这些人质的安全。他紧了紧手里的盾牌，不动声色地丈量起他掷出盾牌所能瞬间击打到的范围。  
皮尔斯不会注意不到他这个小动作，于是那枪口又离克林特近了几分，身边的娜塔莎已经要冲上前去，被史蒂夫一把拦住。他冷淡地看着皮尔斯，“威胁可不是什么高尚手段。”  
“噢，是吗？”皮尔斯扬一扬眉，“我不在乎。”  
砰砰两声枪响，随即是落水和惊叫声混杂，不用回头他也知道橡皮艇上发生了什么，又是啪啪两声枪响，竟是他身后的两名特工无声无息地倒了下去。皮尔斯毫不在意那两名被愤怒的娜塔莎干掉的下属，特工中甚至没有骚动，很快空位被补齐，就像皮尔斯早就预料好了一切。这位神盾局的老朋友甚至还笑了笑，“罗曼诺夫，你还是这样以牙还牙。”  
史蒂夫冷冷道：“你可以早一些设卡，干脆不让我们把人送出去，否则这里可以少死两个人。”  
还是一样的回答，皮尔斯笑着摇摇头，“我不在乎。”  
他仍旧不急着动手，像是极为享受这样猫逗老鼠的游戏，只是抬抬手，包围又缩小了一圈，他气定神闲地看着同样镇定自若的史蒂夫，微微一笑，又抬抬手打了个暗号。史蒂夫把娜塔莎牢牢护在身后，望着他们身后始终沉寂着的二层楼，几乎就在他目光移过去的一瞬间，灯亮了。他心里蓦然一沉，果然，一小队特工鱼贯而入，楼里随即响起此起彼伏的尖叫和骂人声，窗帘上影影幢幢，像是荒诞的电影正在上演。  
皮尔斯向前走了两步，不紧不慢地说：“在死之前，我想你有权利知道这一切的真相，顺便也帮你弄清楚，你干了这么久的事究竟是什么。”  
史蒂夫不为所动，“你想干什么？”  
“九头蛇——万岁。”他拉长了声音，笑容可掬，“唉，这不过是一个彻头彻尾的骗局，没人知道英明勇敢的美国队长这近半年来，将数百名难民送到九头蛇基地，供其进行人体试验、武器制造。”他满意地看见史蒂夫冷静的面容出现了一丝裂缝，像是只要轻轻触碰，就会化成齑粉掉落，“队长，罗杰斯队长，神盾局早就变天了。你猜猜弗瑞现在在哪儿？或者猜猜希尔在哪儿？”  
娜塔莎冷笑一声，“你以为你骗得过我吗？我当然知道弗瑞在哪儿。”  
“是吗？那你说他会不会来救你？”  
史蒂夫耳畔嗡嗡直响，盾牌的绑带深深嵌进皮肉里。他忽然明白了托尼所说的，他弄清楚了意义何在，却恨不能杀了自己。他并不是第一次目睹无辜之人的死亡，他明白指挥官甚至需要适当的冷血，但那是在战争里，残酷无可奈何，可眼下这一切都和他脱不了干系。  
皮尔斯看着他深吸一口气试图使自己冷静下来，笑意又加深几分。  
特工们押着游客从旅馆鱼贯而出。  
皮尔斯笑笑，“很好。队长，我现在要告诉你最后一件事。”  
后脑被枪口顶上，他听见皮尔斯说：“你和钢铁侠，本来应该是天空航母计划的编号1和2——哦，你大概不知道什么是天空航母计划，不过是九头蛇打算留一个干净的世界——但我想，用追踪子弹那种玩意哪有我亲自来解决有意思呢？”  
钢铁侠？史蒂夫心里猛然一跳，这是什么意思？钢铁侠在这儿？他瞬间想到了搬行李时那两只沉重异常的箱子，他那时语气轻松地说那是保护自己的工具，还有纽约，那股始终萦绕的无法忽视的熟悉感，那些关于意义的奇怪对话……一根命定的线将所有珠子串起来。  
如果皮尔斯是打算用此事扰乱史蒂夫的心神，那么他已经成功了一半。  
最后一名从床上被硬拽下来的游客在枪口下走上沙滩，几乎全部人都被控制在了九头蛇的射击范围内。  
不，不是全部。  
史蒂夫忽然发现人群里并没有他最挂心的那个。  
皮尔斯转身扫了一圈游客，同样脸色微变。  
几乎念头刚落，变故突生，二层的玻璃哗啦一声碎掉，有什么东西破窗而出，随即几点火光闪动，控制着几人的枪口同时软绵绵倒下去，克林特就地一滚干掉附近的几个特工，史蒂夫立刻反应过来，掷盾出手，同时娜塔莎跪地几个点射，大半特工倒地。  
局势顷刻间翻覆，连惊叫声都没响起。  
皮尔斯再回过神来时，脑袋已经被掌心炮对准。  
“你是在找我吗？”  
托尼一动不动地对准他，语带戏谑，“下次搜房间时，记得去楼上看看。”

5  
“所以我给你的牛奶你喝了吗？”  
“喝了，吐了。而且我想你大概不知道我平时摄入多少咖啡因。”  
托尼褪下战甲走过来，坐在史蒂夫身边。  
钢铁侠出现之后这便算不上是困局了，数量级还不如当年和齐塔瑞人的战役。皮尔斯是弗瑞的老友，虽然有充足的理由杀他，但他们还是决定把他交还回去等待审判，毕竟活着的他比一具死尸有用得多。这间潜水俱乐部会有新的神盾局特工来接手，娜塔莎和克林特准备带着皮尔斯连夜回总部，其他特工也陆陆续续离开此地。他们出发之前过来问史蒂夫接下来的计划，他只是摇摇头没说话。女特工知道这件事对他来说是不小的打击，但一时之间安慰也无从开口。  
“别担心，”自称托尼·波茨的人自来熟地拍拍她的肩，机械外壳硌得她生疼，“有我陪着他。我们到时候纽约见。”  
于是海滩上最终只剩他们两个人，一切喧嚣、杀戮、死亡、谎言都像是没发生过，海浪依然起起落落，远处海天一线，辰星闪烁。  
天快亮了。  
他不打算放任史蒂夫这样整夜默然无语地看着海面，于是问他：“你是在什么时候知道我的身份的？”  
“刚刚。”史蒂夫回答得很快，并不是在发呆。  
“否则你也不会放任我呼呼大睡了？”  
他一顿，摇头，“这不能混为一谈。”  
托尼有时在某些事上迟钝得可怕——或者说他低估了史蒂夫对他的感情——他甚至不知道今晚给史蒂夫的冲击其实有一半是来自于“这个吃冰激凌吃得欢的游客就是钢铁侠”的事实。那一瞬间史蒂夫不知道自己是惊讶、喜悦、如释重负多一些，抑或是无穷无尽的迷茫和不知所措。他习惯了和托尼以普通人的身份相处，但他们毕竟都不只是他们，在自己的情感之上，当然还有更多的责任要负担。  
“但我很高兴。”托尼说。  
史蒂夫不解，“高兴什么？”  
“高兴于你是史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”托尼伸出手去，满面笑意，“重新认识一下，托尼·斯塔克。”  
自责了整晚的男人难得地笑了笑，握上他的手。这次他们握得很紧，很久，“史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”  
但握手所能消融的事情并不多，黯然重新漫上双眼，他叹了口气，“对不起，我想你的假期要提前结束了。”  
临走前他们和那个消失许久的独眼黑老头连了线，约定第二天他们结伴离开这里飞回纽约总部。也这是这次连线，史蒂夫才知道他消失良久的原因。皮尔斯以为他是老狐狸了，其实独眼猎人在后，黑洞洞的枪口早瞄准了他。  
托尼笑嘻嘻摇头，“不，还没有结束。”  
史蒂夫茫然地看着托尼向他伸出的手，迟疑一瞬，借力站起来，两个人就这么手拉着手站在海里。太阳还未升起来，黎明前的海水有些微凉意，但莫名熄灭了他心里那点搅动着的情绪。  
“我们还有一整个日出。”托尼远眺着即将出现熹微晨光的海平面。  
他转头看着史蒂夫在夜色里模糊的轮廓，“我猜你曾无数次看着日出想意义，对吗？”  
“不错。在今天日出来临之前，我明白了这一切的意义。但是就如你所说，明白了反而是痛苦的开始。我所效命的一直是九头蛇，我所拯救的反而是被我推进深渊，这让我无法冷静。”  
史蒂夫说这话的时候并没有转头，就好像只要这样托尼就听不出他声音里压抑着的颤抖。  
“他骗了你，”托尼平静地反驳他，仿佛对此毫无察觉，“回到纽约总部你就会知道你所拯救的那些难民去了哪里，你也会知道你该如何面对九头蛇，也面对自己。”  
史蒂夫将信将疑，“你为什么知道？”  
“因为弗瑞不会坐视不理，因为九头蛇渗透得再深，也终究只是小部分人。”他用小腿搅动泥沙，顿了顿，静静等待着水面平静，继续道：“海水永远清澈是因为它足够自净。”  
史蒂夫终于笑了，“这道理酸透了。”  
托尼耸耸肩，“你也知道吧，这当然不是我说的。这是我第一次来海边的时候我妈说的，大道理。”  
海天相接处显现出鱼肚白，渐渐弥漫成浅红色，将平静无波的海面染红。  
托尼静静看着，忽然说：“不过，我倒明白了一些别的。”  
“什么？”  
“去他妈的意义，做就是意义。”  
在新一天的日出之前，托尼和史蒂夫完成了他们前一晚未能完成的吻。这着实是一个缠绵而悠长的吻，朝阳的光泽撒在他们身上，如梦境般温柔。  
等他们回过神来时，太阳已经高高升起，他们错过了本应是最壮观的过程。  
史蒂夫叹了口气表示遗憾。  
托尼不满地皱眉，“好吧，原来你觉得日出比这个吻来得更有意思。”  
“不。”史蒂夫认真摇摇头，收获了爱人困惑的眼神。  
“我只是认为下一个吻会更有意思。”  
在再次吻上他的嘴唇之前，狡黠的士兵这样说。

Fin.


End file.
